fictional_reptilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sewer Man
The Sewer Man is a mutant humanoid crocodile. At the start of his life, he was not a crocodile at all, but rather a homeless man who wandered the streets of the town in Tampa Bay, Florida. After struggling to find a home, he found a residence in the sewers where he understood its law, to find a specific area to live in. After arriving to the area in which he resides, he mutated to his current humanoid crocodile form. He presents himself as an ally of Alligator and a powerful enemy of Murdoc, whom he gravely hates like everyone else. The Sewer Man is also the leader of a group of Moral Agents. Physical Appearance The Sewer Man is a very large and tall dark green humanoid crocodile with lighter colors on his underbelly, V-shaped jaws with teeth sticking out from the lower jaw, four-fingered hands, three-toed feet, a long tail, black spikes on his back, and yellow eyes. He is very muscular, and does not wear clothes, unlike when he was a human. As a human, he was a tall but very thin man with small muscles and messy dark brown hair. His eyes were brown, and the only clothing he wore was a very torn vest and brown ripped pants, revealing his legs, which were hairy and unshaven. His face also appeared to have grayish beard stubbles. Personality As a human, the Sewer Man was an unstable, paranoid, cowardly man with no hint of bravery or honor in his heart. Sometimes, his cowardice led to him making foolish decisions. Following his mutation, however, he became more honorable, courageous, strong, compassionate, and authoritative, seeing the world in a positive light and willing to defeat any threat to himself or anyone he cares about. However, he is shown to sometimes be arrogant about his morals, as he will sometimes casually boast about them. For example, when he defeats Manfredi in a duel, he claims that no one can beat him, which he had actually proven multiple times. This shows that while he can be boastful and arrogant, he is also willing to go to the length to prove that what he is saying is true. Background At the start of his life, the Sewer Man was a homeless man. Little information is revealed about his early life and childhood, but it is speculated that at some point after reaching adulthood, he lost his job. Without employment, he believed his civil life was over, and so he abandoned his dream in life and wandered the streets, becoming a paranoid homeless man wandering around, looking everywhere for a new place to live. He came across the sewers at one point after searching for a long time, and entered into there. He learned its law of finding a specific location to live in and took time to search for one, eventually doing so. Once he reached the area he currently lives in, however, he learned that it was highly polluted by toxic chemical waste, which would physically transform anyone who breathed it in. He didn't care, however, and so he breathed in the chemical waste, causing him to start transforming into the beast seen now. He laughed maniacally as his hair fell off, his skin became green and scaly, he became very muscular, and he grew a long nose and tail. Following his mutation from human into crocodile, the Sewer Man became more aware of his surroundings, and lost his paranoia of everything around him. He became quite powerfully bonded with everyone around him as well. It is speculated that during this period of time, he met Alligator, and the two of them were already on good terms. From the moment they met onward, the Sewer Man presented himself as a friend and ally of the alligator. He eventually also formed the Moral Agents group with Alligator's help, all of them becoming very protective of the environment around them. They vowed to protect the sewers from threats, most notably Murdoc and his army of crocodiles. Category:Male Reptiles Category:Adult Reptiles Category:Mutants Category:Crocodilians Category:Carnivorous Reptiles Category:Aquatic Reptiles Category:Heroic Reptiles Category:Anthropomorphic Reptiles Category:Reptilians